Mephistophelian Heart
by Volo
Summary: Damon switched off his humanity and now is as bad as they get, but the new Damon is making Elena weak in the knees what is Elena going to do with Katherine runing around and her new feelings for Damon?


**Mephistophelian Heart**

**_Damon and Elena_**

**Chapter One**

**"_We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell"- Oscar Wilde _**

The girl laid lifeless on the wet concrete of the valley, drenched in her own blood her killer looking down at her with a smirk on his face, he wiped his blood stained lips and patted his stomach.

"That was some good eatin" Damon smirked remembering how good the blood felt running down his throat, it had been so long since he had warm fresh blood, it was too long since he sunk his fangs into innocent flesh, it had been to long since his hands were stained with blood.

Damon bent down on his knee and looked at the girl, she looked a lot like Elena brown eyes they were a shade darker and her long hair had blonde lowlights it chose his victim carefully making sure she resembled Elena, compelled and fed, Damon cracked his knuckles before scooping the girl up and carrying away from her own death place, whistling.

Turning off his humanity was by far the smartest choice he ever made, no more remorse, no more warm tingles up his veins with Elena touched him, no guilt and all fun, oh it was worth it seeing Elena grieve over her "dead brother" of course he had seen the ring he wasn't that stupid, Damon just wanted Elena to feel what he felt, in other words he returned the favor.

"Karma is a bitch" Damon thought now he just had to make sure Katherine got her turn because there was no way in hell that he was going to let that little bitch get away with everything, everything she had done to him, Damon god like features shifted to a scowl, no more he thought no more Katherine and no more Elena.

Damon smirked realizing that he was gonna change the game that Katherine had going, he was going to ruin everything for both sides and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Damon carried the dead girl deep into the forest outside of the valley and dropped her there, letting the animals work their magic, then if Stefan or Elena asks about her, blame it on Katherine.

It was a long time that the true sadistic vampire in Damon had been asleep, but the beast just opened it's eyes.

TVD

Elena was alone in her bedroom, sitting on the plush comforter tears welling in her eyes, she hated this room it was the room that she truly realized how much she feels for Damon and how fast those feelings were gone like a snap to the neck.

At moments similar to this one she felt truly alone, but she knew she was never alone it was either Stefan or Katherine watching her from the shadows.

It was chilling thought, Elena sighed and reached over to her lamp and turned it off and snuggled into the covers, closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Elena" a menacing voice whispered in her ear

Her eyes snapped open, fear written them she looked around quickly her brown tresses flipping. Elena reached over and turned on the lamp standing there in the darkness was Damon his eyes a dark shade of blue the glowing light from the moon graced his features making him look romantic, dangerous, and mysterious.

"D Damon?" Elena called out rubbing her eyes

She looked again and there was nothing there just an empty bedroom, Elena raked her fingers through her long brown tresses before reaching over and turning off her lamp and diving under the covers. She closed her eyes but then peeked through her lashes making sure nothing was there before falling into a deep slumber.

TVD

"It must be Katherine" Stefan said as he sat the soaked newspaper on the table in front of Elena

Elena scanned over the page and in big bold letters it read: GIRL DEAD, ANIMAI ATTACK, Elena gulped as she looked at the senior photo of the girl stamped beneath the title.

"But why wouldn't she feed here"? Elena asked Stefan her big brown eyes searching his face

"Katherine wants to play not get exposed" Stefan said his voice was quiet like he was hiding something

"Stefan what is it"? Elena asked folding her hands on the table

"The D word is coming over to discuss the issue" Stefan said

Elena's eyebrows shot up past her hairline "He's what"?

"I know you don't want him here but he is a key factor is this" Stefan said

Elena sucked in her bottom lip and looked out the window at the gray skies that were pouring down rain, Damon hadn't been at her house since what happened, well if you count him maybe being in her bedroom which Elena was sure that she was dreaming.

"Fine" Elena said dimly

"Good because I'm here" Damon said entering the kitchen his hair was tousled from the rain and wind and was shade darker, his Gilt black jeans, Armani black shirt, and leather jacket weren't drenched like the rest of him making him look as if he just walked out a photo shoot

"Damon" Stefan said crossing his arms over his chest insecurely

"The one and only so why did you call me here Steffie? Dontcha know that I'm a busy man"? Damon smirked leaning against the threshold of the kitchen door

"Yes but I wanted to ask you about this girl" Stefan said holding up the newspaper

"Pretty girl, how tragic that Katherine ate her" Damon sighed mocking sadness

"Funny Damon, you think its Katherine too"? Stefan asked

"What, you assume that I did it? Why Steffie I've been on the blood bags for a while now" Damon said putting his hand over his heart in like he was insulted

"Just wanted to know" Stefan muttered

"Anyway…hi Elena how ya been" Damon asked dismissing the subject that was just brought up

Elena glared at Damon and rolled her eyes before saying "Alright Katherine did it now can _he _leave"

"Alright Miss Demanding" Damon flashing his trademark smirk

"Out" Elena said angrily pointing her finger at the door, glaring at Damon

"Feisty…I like it" Damon said sauntering to the door, bowing, and opened the door and walked out

Elena tightened her fist so tightly that her knuckles turned white, she got up and gave Stefan a peck on the corner of his lips before following Damon out the door.

* * *

**I Know, where have i been i've been planning a freaking wedding! but hell i'm back and ready to be in delena mode, this is rated M and i must say that i approved on my smut! haha but anyway its going to rated T for the next couple of chapters and so i can get tha motor runnin.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND REVIEW**


End file.
